Could You?
by xo Astral Love
Summary: Could you go on living knowing that you had lost everything that you held most prized in your heart? Could you keep on living knowing that the only thing left for you was death? Could you go on living knowing that all you wanted was revenge? Would you?


**Title: **Could You?

**Rating: **T for right now. It all depends on what I throw in later. So this could change easily.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters mentioned in JK Rowling's books belong to me and the Harry Potter series itself does not belong to me. All that belongs to me is the plot of this story.

**Author's Note: **Before we get started, I want to say foremost that this story is AU. Normally I never write anything AU but this plot bunny has completely upset my normal non erratic behavior. It's gotten so bad to were I can't even focus on my book at the moment because of it. But the story is going to be rather depressing so if you don't like depressing things, then stop reading now. It won't be pretty but...it works. Anyways! I hope you like it and off we gooooo.

**i!i!i!i!i!i**

**Could You?**

**By **_xo Astral Love_

_**Ask yourself this.**_

_Everyone knows that there's something out there, something in our lives, that makes us who we are. It's not our own will power that drives us to push forward every day but the sight of something in the future or someone that does it. But it's never just our will power that pushes us to keep living and to keep striving or to keep moving forward day after day. It's something that makes up the very essence that is the life force of our souls. Whether it's our family, our friends, the person that has stolen and captured our heart so completely, even a dream that we're trying to achieve, something completely different, or a combination of those things, one of them is what keeps us going. _

_What happens when you lose everything that has made you who you are and you lose that essence that keeps your soul blazing?_

_Could you go on living knowing that you had lost everything that you held most prized in your heart? _

_Would you?_

_**Picture this.**_

_Imagine for just a second that you aren't who you really are. That you're actually someone who lives in a world that's been tainted with war. Every second of every day, you know that at any moment, everything could come crashing down around you. Or that at any given moment, you could be killed or captured just for being what you are. You're forced to watch your back daily, choose your words wisely, and keep anything that's considered important to you hidden for fear that the wrong person will hear you saying something that could condemn you for life._

_But then again, you're already condemned for life for being who you are, for being born the person that you were. _

_Now take that person and add in parents that were the only people there for you your entire childhood up until you were given a chance to go somewhere with other people like you. Others that were just as different as you then a normal human. Once you got there, you met two people who soon became the sun of your world. If they were ever to die or go missing or if anything were to ever happen to them, you knew deep in your heart that you would perish just like they had. And what about one of those people's families who had taken you in and shown you unconditional love since the first day they had met all because you were best friends with their son? If anything were to happen to your parents, they would be the ones you turned to automatically to take you in and they would do it in a heartbeat, without a second thought. _

_Add scenery to this picture. The world that you've become a part of when you went to the place that housed other people like you isn't known to everyone. The regular humans that walk the streets, they have no idea it exists except for those who have relatives you belong to this world. The regular world isn't in any danger, only the world that you exist in. And you're fighting against that danger. But that danger overpowers the measly force that you work with daily to try and overthrow the man behind the darkness. Suddenly change it. Take the world you live in and see it as if the darkness has already conquered it, taken control, and is hunting down everyone who is a part of the force that works against him or that refuses to join him._

_All of a sudden, you're in a lot more danger then you thought you were, aren't you?_

_As the months pass by through your eighteenth year of life, imagine that the people who you hold close to you are being picked off one by one and the people who are killing them are making sure that you know it's happening. Your parents are murdered; their hearts and heads are left in your mailbox at your house. One of your best friends disappears after you go to his house for a meeting and the entire place is destroyed; his mother has been hung on a cross in the front yard. Your other best friend's girlfriend is tortured into insanity; you find her dead because she killed herself and left a note with random babbling about what happened and how she wanted to die. Your second family is gone; the mom was killed and the others have been taken hostage and through the newspapers you manage to scavenge when you aren't too busy running, you slowly find their names listed on the death list as time passes. Everything is falling down around you. You've already lost your safe haven when he took over and began to hunt out everyone who was in hiding. Now you're losing the only other things that you keep you going; the people that have made you into who you are, the ones who have loved you unconditionally._

_Then place yourself on a battle field at your once safe haven. The last people of the force are fighting against the dark ones and they're dropping quickly. You found out what happened to the best friend that disappeared, he's dead. You saw him hanging from one of the entry ways into your safe haven. The other best friend is fighting against the leader of the dark forces and losing slowly but surely. You've been fighting your way towards him but you know you aren't moving fast enough and he's the only thing that keeps you alive that's left. Just right when you're about to reach him and you're killing the last person who stands in your way, you find yourself screaming his name, begging the dark leader to not kill him, pleading for his life even while you watch him be killed._

_Suddenly your life force goes out and there's nothing left. You run for your life but what's left of it? Somehow, you manage to get away, but it's not like it matters. You're going to die any way. After all, the only ones who you lived for are gone, your life has been destroyed._

_Could you keep on living knowing that the only thing left for you was death?_

_Would you?_

_**This is a true story.**_

_This is the story of someone who has lost it all but is given the chance to get it back. The only thing that drives her forward to keep living is nothing that anyone should have as will power or as the fire that keeps their soul alive._

_Revenge._

_If you were this person..._

_Could you go on living knowing that all you wanted was revenge?_

_Would you?_

**i!i!i!i!i!i**

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of it folks. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed that and that you will review and let me know what you think. I'll be working on chapter one starting tomorrow. So hopefully it will be posted soon. See you next time! Review responses will be posted in my profile!


End file.
